This invention relates to a carburetor and more particularly to an improved carburetion and induction system for an internal combustion engine having a plurality of intake passages serving a common chamber of the engine.
It has been proposed to improve the volumetric efficiency and performance of an engine by providing a plurality of intake valves for each chamber. When a plurality of intake valves are employed, it has been the common practice to Siamese the ports which serve these valves so that a single carburetor barrel will serve the plurality of intake valves. When such an arrangement is employed, however, the shape of the intake passages is such that there is a relatively sharp turn in the individual passages where they depart from their common inlet. Such changes in direction in the air flow of the intake charge will reduce volumetric efficiency. It has been proposed to use two separate intake passages which are supplied by separate barrels of a two-barrel type carburetor. This will have the effect of improving the volumetric efficiency above those of engines having Siamesed intake passages. However, the use of separate carburetor barrels for each of the intake passages gives rise to certain other difficulties. Normally, each barrel has a separate fuel feed circuit which interconnects it with the carburetor fuel bowl. As a result, when the vehicle is making an abrupt maneuver such as under hard cornering, starting, stopping, or when operating on an incline, one of the fuel feed circuits will tend to lean out or starve due to variation of level of the fuel in the bowl. This gives rise to poor running operation. In addition, the use of the separately fed fuel circuits tends to require the use of a larger than normal fuel bowl so as to serve each of the individual barrels and this gives rise to obvious spacial limitations.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved, high efficiency induction and carburetion system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved induction system for an internal combustion engine embodying a plurality of intake passages serving a common chamber of the engine.
It is, yet, another object of this invention to provide an improved carburetor for a high output internal combustion engine.
It is, yet, a further object of this invention to provide an improved, compact multiple-barrel carburetor for an internal combustion engine.